1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement in a screw lift, in which the lift cage or similar is carried by a nut rotatably provided on an essentially upright screw, the lift cage carrying a bearing means and a drive means for the nut.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, in such screw lifts, the screw hangs from an attachment at the uppermost end of a guide rod. This design is limited with respect to its lifting height, since the dead weight of the screw plus the lift cage with its load shall be carried by the screw. Furthermore the guide rod must be designed so as to be able to carry the above mentioned load plus dynamic additional loads at catching and braking operations.